Dreams Never Die! Never Count Me Out!
by TheLoneHero17
Summary: Brendan Maple is a former Pokémon Trainer and current Contest Star. Things don't go as planned and Brendan finds it difficult to keep up with everyone else. When someone loses all hope in him, Brendan makes it his mission to become the top Contest Spectacular star and prove a certain Contest Idol wrong. Includes hints of Hoennshipping, Brendan x Lisia, and a moody Steven Stone.


Brendan Maple sighed exhaustively as he exited the Oceanic Museum. He had finished delivering Devon Goods to one Captain Stern. Though, it was easier said than done. There was a strange group that referred to themselves as Team Aqua. Brendan had met them before so it was no problem handling them. Captain Stern thanked him greatly but Brendan had already left, placing the goods on the floor.

"Ugh, that wasted so much of my precious time," Brendan said to himself. The only thing on his mind was collecting all eight gym badges. Brenden already has two badges in his possession and was in a hurry to reach Mauville City so he can challenge the next gym leader. Being Hoenn Champion was priority number one.

Too immersed in his thoughts, Brendan accidentally bumped into someone. Thankfully and oddly, the guy didn't pay attention to him.

"Hey! That's Lisia and Ali doing a shoot over there!" He shouted too loudly for Brendan's tastes. The guy was talking to his friend.

"Are you serious!?" He exclaimed. "Lisia!? Let's go!" Brendan got caught in their scuffle and was being taken to wherever the heck they were off to.

"Get off of me!" Brendan growled. He got out of the human sandwich and shook his head. The two pushers ignored Brendan like he was a Heal Ball. Agitated, Brendan gripped one of his poké balls and was ready to teach the fools a lesson until a peppy voice got his attention.

"Hi, ev-er-y-bo-dy!" The mysterious blue haired girl chirped. She took a pause between every two letters on everybody. Brendan immediately disliked her. "Lisia here!" She introduced herself as Lisia.

 _'What a stupid name for a person.'_ Brendan thought.

"My Altaria, Ali…"

 _'Stupid names must be her specialty.'_ Brendan smirked at his joke.

"...and I have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall to have a bit of fun." The grin on her face nerved Brendan somehow.

"Al li li!" Ali cried.

"Does this fun include you leaving?" Brendan mused. In an instant, everyone turned and glared at the boy. "What? Got a problem? Battle me then!" Brendan dared the group of people. None of them moved an inch. "Really? No one?"

"Ahem." Lisia dissolved the tense atmosphere with her interjection. "Well then, watch me as I dive right in today again!" Brendan didn't budge.

"Go dive right back out the city while you're at it!" He hollered.

Brendan was an ordinary boy. A simple dream of becoming region champion. He was a strong trainer with his trusty partner, Señor Mudkip. His father's attitude during battles rubbed off on him. He was a nice person overall but he couldn't hold back the witty remarks whenever something or someone annoyed him.

 _'And it's pretty funny to call someone out in public with people around.'_ Brendan thought mischievously.

"Now now." Lisia eyed him with worried eyes. "No need to be like that." Her trademark smile came back. Brendan internally groaned. "We're here to have fun! Isn't that right everyone?" They cheered. "It's time for the dazzling, dizzying, doldrums, defying…." Brendan cringed when she twirled around with some people doing the same. "Lisa's Miraculous Contest Scouting!"

Brendan was mildly surprised by the reaction that Lisia created with the people. Though, one comment disturbed him.

"Lissi! Scout me to be your boyfriend!" A creeper shouted. Brendan was somewhat impressed that Lisia didn't react to the comment. If it were him he'd have Señor Mudkip drench him in water until he begged for mercy.

"All righty! I'm going to bring another fantastic trainer into the wild world of contesting!" At that point, Brendan had decided to leave the _"freak fest"_ as he considered it a waste of time. He wasn't going to argue with anymore creepy fans because of some random girl that was annoying enough as she is. Mauville City was the only thing on his mind anyway.

 _'Contest scouting? Psh, please. I remember May talking about it the last time we met. Honestly, who'd want to choose playing dress up over battling tough gym leaders?'_ Brendan thought as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Eenie, meenie, miney…" Brendan heard Lisia's unnecessary loud voice call. He pulled out his pokédex and started going over the pokemon that he found so far. Another one of his missions was to fill out the entire pokédex for May Birch's father, Professor Birch. It was the least he could do for Professor Birch in exchange for setting him up on his pokemon journey.

Brendan yawned and pulled the ends of his white hat, which concealed most of his dark brown hair. What really irked him was when random strangers walked up to his face and asked how his hair was pure white. Brendan was somewhat relieved when May was one of the few that knew it was just a hat.

"You there, walking away from me!" Brendan didn't even hear the girl's voice. He only noticed when he felt several soft fingers clutch his wrist, stopping his retreat. Brendan turned around, annoyed. "Yes you, with the baffled expression on your face!"

Brendan got a better look at her. She had shiny teal eyes that matched her hair. Her outfit consisted of a blue sleeveless top with a blue ribbon design on the back. She also wore white shorts that had blue frills on the side which made her look like she had a skirt. A single white and blue stripe stocking covered her left leg. Her two feet were fitted with light blue high heels and diamond patterned anklets on each ankle. What really did make her stand out was the cotton puffs around her neck, forearms, and above her high heels.

Brendan found himself staring into her bright shimmering eyes. He quickly shook his head. He recalled this happening when he first met May Birch too. But at least she wasn't as annoying as the girl in front of him.

"What do you want?" Brendan rudely asked, his eyes narrowing at her. Lisia, for the most part, lost some of her composure when he did this. Although, that didn't stop her from answering his question gleefully.

"Why I'm here to ask you if you…" Lisia stopped as soon as she checked his apparel. It wasn't as appealing compared to her usual outfits but it strangely suited him. He wore a funny white hat that she would've mistaken for his hair if it wasn't for her knowledge on clothing and because of the black headband that was below his hat. His skin tight t-shirt was both red and black. He also wore dark grey slim fit knee length shorts. The boy's green and white shoes were slightly muddy, most likely because he'd been traveling on foot. His pale blue eyes went well with the tone of his lightly tan skin. The green backpack with only one strap fit snugly on his fit body.

Lisia couldn't hold back the heating blush rising up her neck. She never did have time to interact with people around her age, being too busy preparing for her upcoming contests, with the exception of Chaz. Though, she never really did like him personally. Chaz was really pushy and would occasionally speak out on how she was his rival. Their views on how pokemon should be seen were completely different.

"Hello? Spit it out already. I don't have time to watch you stand there and say nothing!" Brendon impatiently tapped his foot. Lisia shook her head and brought back the usual smile on her face. This one was very genuine.

"Have you ever joined in a contest?" Lisia asked curiously.

Brendan scoffed. "Why would I when I got gym leaders to battle. Which I should be doing right now." Brendan tapped his invisible watch on his wrist.

Lisia didn't show her disappointment. He was another one of those people. Her cheerful voice sounded forced. "That's just what I want to hear!"

"Can't say I feel the same way," Brendan muttered. His mouth twitched further downward. This girl was really getting on his nerves now.

 _'Why is she bothering me? She should've chose someone else. Wait, that's it!'_

Brendan smiled for the first time in a while. He was up to no good. "I'm sure creepo over there is a much better choice. Say, why don't you come here and take my place?" Brendan offered to the peculiar person. His expression couldn't have been happier as he started making his way to his celebrity crush.

"That isn't necessary!" She replied a little too quickly, but she never dropped her cheery attitude. The stranger huffed and went back to his original spot, muttering how lucky Brendan was. Brendan silently cursed as his plan failed. "Come on now!" Lisia aimed to grab his wrist but mistakenly missed and instead wrap her hand around his own, intertwining them in the process.

"Woah woah woah!" Brendan instantaneously retracted back, shocked by the outcome. Lisia's face steamed red and she tilted her head down to hide it.

"J-just follow me," Lisia quietly said. Brendan shrugged and followed her in front of a huge building. Lisia took a deep breath and switched her face to complete joy for her fans. "Then let's get this show on the road! This is the trainer I'm going to scout today!"

"Lucky boy!"

"Should've been me!"

"Let me take his place, Lissi!"

Brendan grunted at the hopeless fans and wondered when he was free to leave.

"And his name is…" Lisia shyly moved closer to him, expecting Brendan to reveal his name to her.

 _'Plan B is a go.'_

Brendan leaned in closer so no one else could hear. "Immastu Pid." Brendan made sure to take a pause in between so she wouldn't catch on.

She didn't.

"Immastu Pid!" Lisia announced proudly to her fans. Her pupils dilated once she said that out loud. Her fans buzzed all at once.

"You're not stupid!" Brendan cringed when each and everyone single one of them shouted that at the same time. Perfect timing.

"It's Brendan," He said to the people. Lisia's eyes fluttered shut.

 _'Brendan...'_

"When I took a good look, I could easily see that Brendan is a powerful trainer with several badges of his own already!" Lisia hoped that she was right. To her relief, Brendan smirked.

"Well I don't mean to brag." Brendan wiped the invisible dust from his shoulder. It wasn't everyday that people knew your natural talents after all!

"Brendan!" Brendan flinched when she yelled right in his ear. "You can enjoy Contest Spectaculars at the Pokémon Contest Hall right here!" Lisia explained to the clueless boy.

"That's great, can I leave now?" Brendan asked hopefully. To his misfortune, he was promptly ignored.

"Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your pokemon strong..."

 _'What's the point then?'_

"...I want to see you bringing out a whole new brilliant side of them to show off! So here you go. Take these!" Lisia forcefully handed him something. Brendan stepped back and the mystery objects fell to the floor.

"Hold on girl," Brendan said. "I never agreed to any of this. So if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." Brendan stomped on the slip of paper and some sort of kit. He kicked it back and went on his way. Brendan only went a few steps before he felt the same pair of hands grab his wrist. This time it wasn't so delicate. He could feel the sharp nails sink through his flesh. He was flipped around and met with a pair of angry eyes.

 _'At least her smile isn't permanent.'_

Lisia was fuming with fury. Never in her life was she ever so disrespected. Not even Chaz behaved like this. Her initial thoughts of the boy changed. Lisia very rarely showed her anger in public. But there was no way she was going to let this slide. She dragged him back and picked up the two items.

"You're going to take these gifts…" Lisia shoved them to Brendan's stomach. He barely catched them. "...and you're going to appreciate the generosity that I'm showing."

Brendan, even under the pain, clicked his tongue. "I never asked for this, you know," He retorted. Lisia was about to unleash her anger on Brendan until she heard the hushed whispers behind her. She turned to see her fans watching the scene unravel, each one uncertain. What made her face turn pale was the camera man filming this live. How did she forget about him?! Lisia realised that this could potentially harm her reputation. All because of some boy who thinks he's better than everyone!

"Fine. Just for you, I guess," Brendan sighed as he put the items in his backpack. Lisia smiled at his cooperation and turned back to the audience, hoping to gain back their attention.

"Brendan's story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled…" Lisia dramatically paused. "...A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting! That's what I'd call it!" The crowd murmured approvingly.

"I'd call it…" Brendan interrupted. He waved his arms to the air. "A Useless Meeting! Pointless Contest Scouting!" Brendan's face went glum and he observed the building behind him.

"Now, everybody out there watching…" Lisia stopped when she heard Brendan gasped. His face was filled with horror. His body was shaking to the core.

"Wait, this is live!?!?!?" Brendan asked anxiously. The camera man zoomed in on Brendan's priceless reaction. The boy laughed nervously and faced the camera with his best forced smile. "Um... hey mom, dad, May, Mr. and Mrs. Birch, Wally. Haha…" Brendan laughed forcefully. "You see, I wasn't being rude to Lisia or anything…"

"That's a lie!" Someone cried out.

"May the elder gods punish you severely!" Another one yelled.

"...we're really just the best of friends!" Lisia squeaked as she felt her small body being wrapped by a pair of sturdy arms. Her mind went hazy when her body was engulfed to the front of Brendan's body. "See? Uh...Lissi and I were just putting on a dramatic scene for all you viewers out there. Believable, am I right?" His grip tightened.

"Wow, really!?"

"Sure had me fooled!"

"May the elder gods bless your soul!"

"Yep! And Lissi here managed to convince me to try out my first contest! Ain't that right, Lissi?" Brendan gently squeezed her. Lisia was having a war in her mind. The fact that Brendan was just doing this to not look bad in public occurred to her mind. He had been rude the entire time. On the other hand, a boy was hugging her. A strong and cute one may she add.

Lisia took a whiff of his scent and exhaled contentedly. "Mhmm." The gigantic smile on her face is all the proof that anyone needed.

Brendan put on his best smile. "You better expect great things from me! That's it for...um...oh! Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting! Make sure to see me in my contest debut!" Brenden choked out bitterly.

"Alil! Tariii!" The humming pokemon did his best to sound happy. Internally, he was disgusted by the boy.

"Lissi, you're so cute!" The same creepy person shouted at the top of their lungs. Luckily, the camera man ended his live video. He left the area. Brendan sighed heavily and let go of Lisia. He rubbed his temples frustratingly, wondering what in the world he got himself into.

 _'Now I have to enter in a stupid contest.'_

Brendan grumbled and he made his way inside the building. He almost lost it when some people were following him in.

Lisia hugged her Altaria. "Ooh! Brendan is going to try a contest just for me! Tee-hee!" Lisia squealed. She calmed down when the remaining stragglers eyed her curiously. "Not that it matters. It was just one of my acts for the camera. But people rarely even try it out after the scouting. The ones who do end up being top stars! Imagine it Ali, Brendan and I are going to be the top stars in contests!"

"Aren't you going to help that rude boy?" Someone asked. Lisia gasped and headed straight in too.

"Oh silly me! Of course Brendan wouldn't have any idea how this works. It's is first contest after all. Come on, Ali!" Lisia found herself surrounded by a swarm of fans when she entered. "Yes yes, nice to meet you all too. But if you don't mind I really need to be somewhere else." Lisia smiled as the crowd of people moved out of the way for her. Her fans are really some of the best she could ask for!

"Brendan!" Lisia ran up to the boy. He was currently at the front desk talking to a confused receptionist. Brendan turned to her equally confused. "Are you really going to try a contest for me!?" Brendan nodded reluctantly. "Oooh! I'm happier than a Gloom with a sun stone!" The cotton puffs on her body shook with glee.

Brendan rolled his eyes. _'Yeah, and this is so totally not because I want the people I'm close with to see that I'm a big jerk.'_

"Ah I know!" Lisia continued. "This chapter of your story should definitely be called…" Her eyes sparkled at her idea. Brendan found himself lost in her eyes. "My Big Beginning! A Heart-Pounding Contest Debut!" She giggled merrily. Her heart started to beat faster when she caught Brendan staring at her. "I-if you're going to t-take the stage, you've got to come here with me first!"

Lisia began leaving to the green room only to look back and find Brendan still standing there. "C-come on, B-brendan." Her face flushed when Brendan's eyes showed signs of movement. He eyed her up and down. The lingering gaze at her midsection made her feel self conscious about her apparel.

 _'Calm down, Lisia. You just met this guy. He's like everyone else who looks at you. But he's different. I scouted him even when he was acting like a jerk. I got this good feeling about him.'_ Lisia thought.

"Right…" Brendan awkwardly rubbed his arm. "Lead the way." Lisia and Brendan walked in an uncomfortable silence.

Brendan silently scolded himself for his actions. At first he was staring at her tiara that had a familiar looking stone. He discovered that it was indeed a Mega Stone which he presumed to be for her Altaria. However, his eyes soon found their way all over her body. The only other girl that he found the least bit attracting is his neighbor, May. But there was something different about Lisia, though the deal breaker was how annoying she was in his head. May and him usually argued most of the time about the most ridiculous things. The only time they weren't at each other's throats was when May told him how she caught a new pokemon in the Petalburg Woods. The two had a peaceful conversation which Brendan would admit felt nice.

The two made it in the green room. All alone. Lisia gulped as she talked to Brendan. "S-so! If you're taking on a contest spectacular there's something you have to have from me!" Lisia couldn't suppress the giggle coming out of her mouth. "Tee-hee. I know it's sudden. Sorry!"

Brendan adjusted his hat. "Everything's sudden with you." Lisia didn't know whether it was an insult or a compliment. Regardless, she continued.

"Truth is…" Lisia shuffled her feet. "You're actually the one hundredth trainer that I've scouted, Brendan! That's a really big deal, you know!"

"Gee, I must be so special then," Brendan muttered.

Lisia heard him. "But you are! You see, only nine of those people ended up being contest stars! It's got to be fate! Riiight?" Her high pitch voice started to bother Brendan more.

"Sure. Us meeting is fate. The world must be revolving around us!" Brendan exclaimed sarcastically. Lisia didn't mind the tone of his voice, blushing at his words instead.

 _'Us…'_

"Tee-hee! I think you're just the trainer I've been looking for!" Lisia clasped her hands together and stared up at the ceiling. Brendan coughed awkwardly. Lisia blinked. "Oopsies! So-o-o-orrry! Got a little carried away!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Isn't that all the time then?" Brendan asked to no one in particular. Lisia started to falter. Maybe she was coming off as too pushy. This made her nervous.

"B-but...um...the point was. Would you like to...well, do you think?" Brendan motioned her to go on. "Uh, want to wear this for your contest debut?" She shut her eyes, knowing that his answer would be a resounding no. People don't really like it when someone picks their own clothes but Lisia just wanted them to look their best.

"Huh?" Lisia opened her eyes and was met by the confused eyes of one Brendan Maple. "Isn't what I have on good enough?" His question was genuine.

Lisia's eyes softened. "Well... not to be rude or anything, but no. In Contest Spectaculars you have to look your best. That means wearing the best clothes you own to impress the judges!" The talk about her profession lightened her mood.

Brendan pondered at the situation. "Since I have to do this contest and I don't have those types of clothes, I guess I don't have much of a choice," Brendan said with a sigh.

"That's the spirit, Brendan!" Lisia went over to one of the dressers and pulled out a red outfit. She skipped over to Brendan and presented the outfit. Lisia squealed happily as Brendan took the outfit and inspected it.

"I'm going to regret this," Brendan whispered to himself. "Where can I change?"

Lisia pointed to the door. "I'll just let myself out. Holler when you're ready!" Lisia skipped her way out of the closet and closed the door.

"Ali?" Her Altaria cocked his head in confusion. Lisia hugged Ali tightly, grinning all the while.

"Oooh, Ali! I have a good feeling about this one! I just know it!" Ali's face scrunched up. He was the only one that was suppose to make his trainer happy! Not some stranger she just met!

"Ready!" Lisia heard Brendan call. She quickly raced to the door with Ali in her hands. When she opened the door she put a hand over her mouth and gasped.

Brendan sported a red jacket with a green, black and yellow shirt. The cuffs of the jacket were large and the collar reached up to the top of his neck. The right top of the jacket had a similar white cotton puffs like Lisia's, only that they were more ruffled. His pants were black and he had red boots. He put on a rather large belt and a silver chain that had a small poké ball accessory and a flat silver poké ball connected to it. What Lisia's eyes first landed on was his hair. The white hat was removed and he exposed his natural dark brown hair with a small red and yellow ribbon on the side.

"Ugh, I feel so ridiculous in this." Brendan smoothed down his hair due to it being smothered by his hat for so long.

"S-s-s-so…" Lisia stumbled over her own words. "So Cooooool!" The blush on her face couldn't have been more noticeable. She dropped Ali and went over to Brendan. "Oh, wow! It's perfect for you!" Lisia gushed over his outfit.

Brendan's face flushed a little. "I don't know. Isn't dressing up for girls?"

Lisia shook her head. "Nope! Contest Spectaculars allow both girls and guys to participate! You'll definitely fit in with everyone! Eeeeeee!" Brendan cringed at how high her voice got, the loudest yet. "I just can't wait! Your first time in a live contest stage, Brendan!"

 _'And my last.'_ Brendan thought.

"It's going to be so so so awesome! I'm not going to blink for a second!" Lisia said excitingly.

 _'That's bad for one's self. On second thought, maybe not.'_ Brendan scratched his face while Lisia continued her unnecessary rant.

"Phew! You look so fantastic in that outfit that I'm about to lose it here! You have to wear this! It'll be perfect for the contest. Promise!" She got up on her toes and grabbed Brendan's collar. Her face unconsciously got closer to his. Her eyes pleaded for his reassurance.

"Like I said before, it's not like I have a choice, no offense. I kind of like this outfit. It's suits me well." His eyes narrowed at the girl. "You can get off of me now."

Lisia blinked before she let go of Brendan. "S-sorry," She apologised. Her cheeks flaring. "I'll be cheering you on, Brendan!" She waved to him as he left the door. Ali scoffed and went to his trainer, demanding some attention. "You'll see Ali, he'll be a star!"

Brendan went through his backpack, examining the items that Lisia gifted him. He eyed the Pokéblock kit. He read the instructions on the back.

"Let's see here. Red pokéblocks are for coolness. Blue for beauty, pink for cuteness, green for cleverness, and yellow is for toughness. I wonder which one I should make." Brendan blinked as he found himself immersed by the concept of pokéblocks. "As if I care. Just for this one contest." People stared at the boy strangely as he talked and argued to himself.

"Hmm... I wonder what the actual rules are..." Brendan asked himself. "No way I'm going back and asking that peppy girl. Ah! The receptionist could help!" Brendan scurried to the front desk. There, a blonde woman stood and looked at Brendan.

"My, you look wonderful. Entering a Contest Spectacular right now?" She questioned.

Brendan nodded. "Yes but I'm pretty new here so I was wondering if you can tell me the rules."

"Of course! First things first, have you got your contest pass." Brendan showed her his pass. "All right. During the contest, your pokemon will show the audience how lovely it is. First up is the Introduction Round. The appearance of pokemon that excel in coolness, cuteness or other conditions will be judged. I suggest using pokéblocks to help raise it. After the Introduction Round is the Talent Round! It's a competition to determine how well pokemon can use their moves over the course of five turns. Use moves that match the condition of the contest to make the audience go crazy!" She explained.

Brendan found himself leaning onto the front table with both hands. He was intrigued about the rules of the Spectacular Contest. Once he realised what he was doing he annoyingly regained his composure.

"There are five types of conditions, cuteness, coolness, toughness, beauty, and cleverness. Each has their own ranking. After you place first in a normal rank contest, you can win your way through higher ranks. Rediscover the charm of pokemon! Welcome to the Pokémon Contest Spectacular!"

 _'And goodbye after an hour.'_ Brendan mused in his mind.

"Which contest would you like to participate in?" Brendan couldn't decide which one to pick.

"Can you give me a minute?" The receptionist nodded and Brendan walked to the side. He grasped his pokéblock kit and then one of his poké balls. He chose to go with the easiest condition for him.

 _'Looks like she'll finally have her chance to shine. Too bad I haven't included her in my gym battles but I'm sure this'll make up for it.'_ Brenden thought as he walked back to the front desk.

"Which pokemon will you like to enter?" Brendan presented his poké ball and told her who was inside. The receptionist eyed him amusingly. "Really? All right. I thought young boys these days would capture tough and cool looking pokemon. No shame in having one of these though. Which category do you want to participate in?"

 _ **Later...**_

"Welcome to the Cuteness Contest!" The announcer announced. Today we have one new participant that is having his very first Contest Spectacular! He was even scouted by Contest Star Lisia herself!" The audience cheered at the name. "But first, let's welcome entry number one, Shannon and Gonzer!" A blonde hair girl walked to the stage along with her Zigzagoon.

Brendan watched on from behind the curtain. He was entry number four and therefore went last. He had to pick up on some strategies from the others.

"Entry number two, Liliana and Guligan!" Brendan gave his pokemon a pep talk.

"Okay Mittens, we don't have to win but we have to give it all we got in this stupid contest. If we don't then people will call my bluff from the interview earlier," Brendan lectured his pokemon.

"Third entry, Lauren and Whizz!" Brendan took a deep breath and petted his pokemon. She purred in response.

"We can do this. First impressions matter when your reputation is at stake."

"Finally, entry number four, Brendan and Mittens!" Brendan walked to the stage and surveyed the surroundings. The stage was huge and yellow. There were numerous spotlights and the crowd filled the whole area. Suddenly, a pink spotlight shined on Mittens.

"Ny! Ny! Nya!" Skitty, Brendan's self proclaimed Mittens, cried affectionately as the pink spotlight beamed on her. Mittens meowed and waved her paw at the audience. They roared loudly for the kitten pokemon. Brendan's eye lingered around a certain someone that was in the very front.

 _'What did I expect. Of course she'd be here since I'm her one hundredth scout. Ugh, she's screaming my name. Got to end this fast.'_

Brendan was about to call Mittens back but the yells of the audience lured him in. They were all cheering for him. He took the moment to bow to the audience and even found himself smiling widely. The two left the stage with confidence.

"Wow. That felt good." Brendan chuckled as Mittens hopped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "You sure do love the attention, huh?" The Skitty meowed happily.

"Now that the Introduction Round is done, let's get ready for the Talent Round!" The audience cries made Brendan feel pumped up.

"You're up first," One of the backstage handlers told him.

"Thanks." Brendan grinned. "I got the perfect first move opener. I know you'll make me proud, Mittens!" Brendan scratched Mittens ears.

"Nya!" The two hurried towards the stage and Mittens leapt off his shoulders.

"Sing!" Brendan commanded. Having heard about the official rules led him to plan on early as they got the contest spectacular ready.

Mitten began to sing passionately. Music notes appeared beside her. The audience clapped once it was over and the two headed behind the curtain. He didn't fail to notice Liliana and her Guligan showing signs of nervousness. Especially Guligan.

Brendan smirked. _'That's right. Better be nervous when Mittens and I nail it with our opener.'_

Brendan watched as Guligan released a Poison Gas as its first appeal. The purple gas turned to bubbles and popped one by one, creating sparkles to fall down.

 _'It would've worked, maybe for coolness. But that is not cute.'_ Brendan thought as Liliana and Guligan barely received a reaction.

The rest of the first round wasn't much of a competition. Whizz used Screech which certainly wasn't cute in his eyes. Gonzer used Odor Sleuth. It was pretty average in Brendan's opinion. It was time for the second round and Brendan was up first again.

"Attract!" Mittens stared at the audience and meowed cutely. Little hearts were next to her face. Brendan was left flabbergasted as the reaction was weaker than the first.

"Tch. We'll show them next round," Brendan huffed. The next two entries left him unimpressed. Though, his eyes captured the beauty of Zigzagoon's next appeal.

"Wow. I didn't know Tail Whip could be used like that!" Brendan nodded approvingly when Gonzer swished its tail side by side, creating dazzling stars that flew all directions. The audience ate it up and Brendan couldn't blame them.

"Our third move will really wow the audience, " Brendan informed the kitten pokemon. She purred and lay on his hair. They weren't first this time. Gonzer went up and used Odor Sleuth for the second time.

 _'Not as impressive as its second appeal. Really a step down if you ask me.'_

Guligan showed its talent second which still wasn't much. Its whole performance hasn't wowed the audience yet.

"Okay Mittens, we should make this one count!" Brendan and Mittens sprinted to the stage and didn't waste any time.

"Ch-wait no." Brendan revised his strategy. "Sing!"

Lisia eyed the boy with worried eyes. He stopped for a second which made her nervous. What if he was cracking under the pressure? The use of Sing again remained decent enough to get a light ovation from the crowd.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Brendan." Lisia grew weary as the next round began. Surprisingly, Brendan came out last again. She wasn't captivated by the other pokemon, only focusing on Brendan's performance. It didn't particularly feel right to ignore them but Brendan being her hundredth scout meant that she had to make sure he could make it in the contest spectacular world.

"You can do it, Brendan." Lisia placed her hands to her chest as Brendan started his fourth appeal.

"Charm!" Mittens jumped up and down, and then chased her tail around. The kitten pokemon looked at the audience and gave one of her loudest meows. This was followed by a set of hearts flowing around her body. Lisia smiled sweetly when the audience gave their loudest cheer for Brendan this turn.

"On to the final round! Make sure to give it your all and have fun!" The announcer exclaimed. The audience grew silent, anticipating one who'll win them over for the final appeal. Lisia faltered slightly when Shannon and Gonzer stepped to the stage. The contest star was just as perplexed as everyone else when Gonzer didn't budge.

 _'Mittens last appeal must've made Gonzer nervous.'_ Lisia concluded in her head. Gonzer finally did make a move but the crowd was already let down by the time it took to do it. Lisia jumped to her feet when Brendan came second.

 _'This is your chance.'_

"Let's finish this with Growl!" Brendan crossed his arms and smiled at the audience. His costume finally able to be properly shown to the people. Mittens trotted to the very edge of the stage and growled, trying to be intimidating.

Lisia's smile reached the ends of her cheek. She realised that he was using a contest combination. That always riled the fans up. The use of appearing innocent with Charm and then acting fiercely cute with Growl was something to die for. Lisia didn't expect Brendan to know a contest combination on his debut. Her prediction came true as the audiences hollered bounced off of every wall. Lisia gazed at Brendan's eyes to find them gleaming with pride. He seemed very into the Contest Spectacular and he revealed a toothy grin when he hugged his Skitty after her appeal.

 _'I just knew he would see the true light of Contest Spectaculars!'_

The remaining two's appeal were straightforward and before she knew it, the Talent Round was over.

"Will all the participants please come to the stage," The announcer requested. The four along with their pokemon walked to the stage. They stood a few feet next to each other.

"Brendan and Mittens." Brendan straightened up at his name. "You and Mittens won the crowd over with the Introduction Round. During the Talent Round, your first appeal went fantastic. However you flopped considerably after that." Brendan hung his head low to hide his disappointment. "But you came back and finished strong during the last two rounds." Brendan lifted his head back up and stared straight forward with determination.

"Shannon and Gonzer. You two showed you were the real deal. You two came off strong in the Introduction Round and started decently during the first appeal of the Talent Round. Then you two really showed your talents in the second, third and fourth round. Your fourth round appeal was equal to your first. However, your final appeal proved lackluster because Gonzer became unresponsive." Shannon nodded understandably.

"Liliana and Guligan. While certainly not the worst you two never really had a chance to shine your full potential. Your Introduction Round was average and so was your performance in the Talent Round. But, it was enough to woo the audience over during the middle and final rounds." That made Liliana perk up. She still had a decent chance.

"Last but certainly not least, Lauren and Whizz. You two didn't manage to win the crowd over during any of the rounds. Your last appeal, however, was satisfactory enough. Might I suggest entering the coolness contest in the near future. The use of Screech and Poison Gas didn't appeal as cute for the audience." Lauren smiled sadly and held back the urge to hide.

"Overall, great performances by all of you. But there has to be one winner. This certainly was a close one. The winner of the Cuteness Contest Spectacular is…" Lisia hitched her breath as multiple spotlights began shining on each participant.

Brendan held his breath. The adrenaline of participating in the contest spectacular surprised him. He was willing to admit that this was the most fun that he's ever had during his journey. It also helped him form a stronger bond with Mittens by finding her strengths and weaknesses. They gave it their all and hoped that it'll pay off. The blood pumped through his veins as the anticipation was killing him. This was the most that he ever felt nervous, beating the gym battles. The realisation dawned upon him.

 _'I love Pokémon Contest Spectaculars. The rest of my pokemon can get in on this too with different categories. And it's all thanks to her…'_ Brendan eyed Lisia for a few second before directing his attention to the announcer.

The spotlights stopped shining on Lauren and Whizz. Several moments later, Liliana and Guligan were met with the same fate. The darkness overcame the two losing participants. Now, the spotlights were flickering back and forth on Brendan and Shannon. Brendan thought that it felt like an hour has passed. His pupils shrunk when the light was just on him and Mittens.

"Brendan and Mittens!" The announcer's voice echoed around the area. The audiences hollers and applause caused Brendan's chest to swell up with pride. Even his competition clapped for his victory.

"Ny! Nya!" Mittens pounced on his head and started hopping on his hair. Brendan laughed softly when her tail passed his nose.

"We did it, Mittens!" Brendan grabbed his Skitty and lifted her to the air. He spun her around, the moment felt surreal to him. The boy bowed to the people and exited the stage. Not before flashing Lisia one of his rare smiles.

Brendan changed out of his contest clothes and tucked them safely in his backpack. He gave Skitty one last hug before calling her back into her poké ball. When he reached the main lobby, the receptionist at the front desk called for him.

"Congratulations!" She praised him. "Your pokemon performed the best. Next time, you can enter your pokemon in the Super Rank of the Cuteness Contest!" Brendan nodded. "Oh! By the way, someone seems to be waiting for you in the green room. Right over there." She pointed to the direction of the green room. Brendan rose an eyebrow.

 _'Who can it be? Maybe it's May.'_ The thought made him grow excited while he traveled to the green room. Brendan gripped the doorknob and opened it

He was tackled to the door almost immediately, shutting it in the process.

"Brendan! Wow! Congrats! I knew you can do it!" Lisia wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes. She hugged the baffled boy with all her might. "I saw it all! You were great!" Lisia almost lost it when Brendan grabbed hold of her waist and hugged her back. "I call this, I Really Did It! A Star Is Born! That's what I'm calling it!" The two separated and Brendan pumped his fists to the air.

"I take back everything I said. I think Contest Spectaculars are my favorite thing!" The boy's eyes twinkled. "That was the most chills I've ever gotten when they were about to announce the winner. I never felt this way before! Not even during my gym battles. It was such a sight seeing how other trainers showed off their pokemon in many different ways. I never knew a pokemon was capable of that type of skill. I even got to know Mittens better by bonding with her during the two rounds. I found out that my Skitty has better uses than being in some gym battle. Maybe that's the same with the rest of my pokemon. I was too blind to notice!" Brendan's joy got the better of him.

Lisia could hear him ramble on forever. "That's great, Brendan! I'm so glad you changed for the better! When we first met a few hours I was under the impression that you were just like everyone else, only caring about battles and not realising that pokemon can be used for other things!" Lisia was startled when Brendan grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about earlier! I swear I'm usually not that rude. I came back from a frustrating encounter with Team Aqua. They got on my nerves and left a bitter taste in my mouth. You just caught be on a bad time." Brendan rubbed the back of his neck and eyed her apologetically. "That and your cheery attitude sort of annoyed me."

' _I knew I was being too pushy.'_ Lisia internally kicked herself.

"But you know…" His hands still on her shoulders. "...I think I'm starting to like it," He said shyly. Lisia saw Brendan start to close the gap in between them.

 _'Oh my gosh! I just met this guy and he wants to kiss me!? Not that I mind…'_ Lisia closed her eyes slowly and prepared herself.

"Ali! Ali!" Ali screeched loudly. He had just about enough of the boy. Brendan retracted and stepped back a few steps. He stared at the Altaria quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Li! Li!"

"Right…" Brendan didn't have a clue as to what Ali was saying. It couldn't have been good.

Lisia felt her heart clench. She pouted and gave her pokemon a soft glare.

 _'Right...I just met him.'_

"Anyway," Brendan started. "I want to thank you for the experience. I haven't had that much fun in forever. If that's only the cuteness category then imagine what I could do with my other Pokemon in different categories! The possibilities are endless!" Lisia listened on to every word he said. She felt proud of the type of influence that she bestowed upon Brendan.

"You've got to keep up this pace and just go as far as you can go! Become a real contest star!" Lisia's giddiness died down once she saw Brendan frown.

"That sounds great and all but I still got to do my gym battles. I can't lose track of my real goal," Brendan replied. "But maybe I can participate in some along the way. Maybe. This was a one time thing when I first came in. But now I feel indifferent. I used to think when I first heard of contests that it was just a girl thing and guys who were in it were a bunch of wussies. That contests were just a waste of time and battling was the only thing that mattered. You helped me realise that I was in over my head. For that, I thank you." Brendan finished with a resounding bow.

Lisia cupped her face. "Oh Brendan, I don't know what to say. If you could have as much fun with Contest Spectaculars as me, I'd be happy as Slugma on a sunny day! You could become a massive star! I've got a good feeling about you! The truth is, I'm not all that hot about battles. I'll respect the choice you'll make." The two embraced each other.

Brendan spoke. "Why do you do contests then?"

Lisia tightened her grip. "I do contests because I wanted to show people that there's this whole other amazing side to pokemon, more what you see in battles or whatever."

"They are pretty fun though"" Brendan added.

Lisia was deep in thought. "Pokemon are about more than just strength. You can raise them to be beautiful or you can raise them to be tough as nails. They grow and change, trying as hard as they can to live up to their trainer's feelings. I want the whole world to get it about all the other cool aspects of raising pokemon! That's why Ali and I set out to become stars. When you're a star, everyone starts following you, and then they naturally start wanting to know more about contests, too. Am I right?" She stared up at him expectantly.

"See, that's why I started thinking that a trainer shouldn't just depend on a pokemon. The trainer's got to be just as cute, or just as cool, to stand alongside their awesome pokemon!" Lisia blinked. "Oopsies! Sorry again! I probably went on too much." Lisia mumbled. No one ever wanted to hear her long rants. Her fans mostly just want to see her perform. Her heart fluttered when she saw Brendan smile.

"Don't be. I completely understand. It changed the way I think now. On to your earlier point, you're already doing a marvelous job. You shown me an amazing side of pokemon and I can't wait to see more." The two were silent. Brendan finally let go of Lisia, looking quite embarrassed. "I guess it's time for me to go. I've spent too much time here as it is."

Lisia frowning caught Brendan by surprise. "Will we ever meet again?"

 _'Please…'_

"Of course!" Brendan answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Just you wait for it. I'll be a stronger and a more understanding trainer when we see each other again." Brendan grinned and waved goodbye at her. He started heading out the door.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_

Lisia catched Brendan's hand before he closed the door. The boy turned around and felt a pair of soft lips touch his right cheek. He was mesmerized by the ordeal. Lisia's lips lingered and she finally pulled away, giggling at Brendan's jaw dropped expression. He was a stuttering mess and his face turned redder than his contest outfit.

"I'll see you next time!" Lisia winked at Brendan and shut the door.

"Altaria? Li?" Ali seemed astonished by her actions. Lisia hummed a relaxing tune and gave Ali a big hug. The smile never leaving her face.

 _'Next time…'_

 _ **A few months later...**_

"Uncle Wallace."

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you about this boy I met. His name is Bren-"

"Brendan. Brendan Maple." Wallace, the Sootopolis City gym leader chuckled. Of course she had already told him about Brendan. "I think this is the tenth time we're having this conversation." Wallace smirked when he saw his niece's embarrassment. "Do go on though. I need a refresher on my future opponent when he challenges my gym."

Lisia decided to visit her uncle at Sootopolis City for a couple of days. It was a mini break from Contest Spectaculars. After all, putting to much strain into something is bad for one's health. They were currently at one of the local diners closest to her uncle's gym. Looking down at the view, Lisia could see the gym's glory surrounded by pools of water. She then stared down at her plate. The contest star ordered a salad but she didn't eat a bite of it yet. Instead, she used her fork to pick on her food. Wallace frowned, there was definitely something wrong with his niece.

"You know how I scouted Brendan a few months ago, right?" Wallace nodded. Lisia sighed and slumped her chin down on the table. "Well, after that time I've never seen or heard of Brendan since. I just thought that he'd pop by and say hello at least once."

Wallace eyed his niece curiously. "Lisia, you must understand that other people have lives too. We're all on a different agenda. I presume that Brendan is a bit too busy on his journey to participate in any contests right now," Wallace replied.

Wallace scratched his face awkwardly as Lisia took in his words. She was usually a chipper girl with lots of energy. His niece was the one to carry out the conversation. Now that the roles were reversed he didn't know how to start. Especially if it was because of a boy.

 _'I hope this hasn't been affecting her contests lately. Who knows what she'll do without them.'_

Lisia groaned and rolled her head to the side. She pouted at her uncle. "But Uncle Wallace. Brendan was so great during his debut! I had such high hopes for him! Maybe it was just a waste…" Lisia ignored the knot twisting feeling in her gut. She hoped that her Uncle could help her in someway.

"Don't say that, Lisia," Wallace consoled his niece. "I'm sure Brendan has a valid reason for not being involved in any contests. Battling gym leaders must take quite an awful lot of time. Besides, from the long rants you told me you two had I'm positive that Brendan doesn't consider it as a waste of time. I know how upset you must feel about it," Wallace slyly added in. He chuckled when he got the reaction that he wanted.

Lisia straightened up and faced her uncle nervously. "W-what do you mean uncle Wallace?"

Wallace's eyes wandered to his gym. A smile creeping onto his face. "Lisia dear, I saw the live interview. You know, you sure did stare at him for a while. Same goes for Brendan too." Seeing Lisia's beet red face caused Wallace to add more boil to the water. "Don't even get me started on the hug…"

"Uncle Wallace…" Lisia whined.

Wallace let out a gentle laugh. "I'm just messing with you. Back to the point in hand, what makes this Brendan guy so special? I'm sure you scouted numerous people before. What makes him stand out from the rest?" Wallace questioned. He was interested in what she had to say.

"Well…" Lisia stared up at the bright blue sky. "He was a bit of a jerk early on. You saw it on the interview. He was the battling only type so I scouted him to learn more about his ways. He didn't want anything to do with Contest Spectaculars. But uncle…" Lisia made eye contact with Wallace. "I changed him. When Brendan was on stage I could see the passion in his eyes. That passion turned into complete devotion when he was announced the winner. We talked afterwards and the way he spoke about contests made him seem like a different person. Uncle Wallace, he even said that it was the most fun he had. More fun than his gym battles!"

Wallace narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now Lisia, that might've changed over time. Brendan must have a lot of badges by now. He may even be coming here for his final badge as we speak. With as many gym badges that he's collected he could've found his love for battles again," Wallace reasoned.

Lisia huffed and turned her head the other way. "Hmph! Brendan's practically in love with Contest Spectaculars. He gave me a wholehearted speech about his change in perspective with contests. He also promised me he'd come see me again!"

Wallace rubbed his temples. He hated it when she was like this. "Lisia. I'm just giving some rational reasons. No need to get worked up about it." Wallace's eyes widened. The revelation hit him. He figured out why Lisia's face resembled a cool red pokeblock. He sighed and slumped further down his chair. "Oh Lisia, how am I going to explain to your mother that you have your first cru-" Wallace jumped up in shock as a large crackle of lightning struck.

"Huh? Wasn't it just sunny?" Lisia started shaking fearfully. The sky turned gray in a blink of an eye. Heavy rain poured down from the sky. Wallace quickly got up and carried his niece away. "Uncle Wallace, what's happening!?" Lisia hung on to her uncle for dear life.

"I don't know, Lisia. What I do know is that we got to find somewhere safe for you." Wallace ran as fast as he could to the nearest pokemon center with his niece. He was nearing the center until he came across a familiar face.

"Steven?" Wallace was shocked to see the Hoenn Champion. "Do you know what's going on with the weather lately!?" He asked somewhat demanding.

Steven Stone seemed unaffected by the weather. He faced the gym leader seriously. "Wallace. There's no time to explain right now. Is the Cave of Origin still intact?"

Wallace rose an eyebrow. "The Cave of Origin? Yes... but what's it got to do with all of this?"

"We have to go there now!" Steven's focus turned to the girl that Wallace was taking. "I take this to be your niece?" Wallace nodded. "You have to find someplace safe for her before we go. This is a dangerous mission. The pokemon center might be safest place but it's also the most crowded and with a star like her it may be troublesome," Steven voiced his thoughts out loud.

Wallace stared back at his daughter. "If this is a serious issue then we have to act fast. The pokemon center will have to do. You don't have a problem with that, do you Lisia?" Wallace asked his niece.

"No, Uncle Wallace," Lisia responded. As long as she was safe, Lisia didn't have any objections.

Steven eyes were elsewhere. "Then it's settled. I'll wait here for you. Hurry ba-"

"Oi! Steven Stone!" A voice cried out. Steven froze. "How the heck are you just going to leave me at those caverns and not offer me a ride?!" Lisia turned her head to the voice and squealed.

"Brendan!" Brendan swiftly landed on the ground on his Salamence. Steven was furious.

"Hey! What are you doing flying!? You were suppose to come here with transportation through the ocean! I haven't even gave you the Eon Flute yet!" Wallace and Lisia sweatdropped.

Brendan rolled his eyes as he called Salamence back into her poké ball. "Sally and I can do whatever we want. We don't have to follow your rules or anyone else's for that matter." Brendan tilted his head to no one in particular with an all knowing look. "Besides, the future sake of Hoenn is on the line! You want me to waste my time surfing while I could fly as fast as I can here instead?" Brendan scowled when Steven turned embarrassed.

"Right. My bad." Steven stared at the ground interestingly. "Should've just waited for me to give you the Eon Flute after all of this is over," Steven muttered. Brendan was about to make another witty remark until he found himself entangled in a big hug.

"Brendan! Oooh! I knew you'd come back. Just like you promised!" Lisia found herself forgetting about the current situation. "I call this chapter in our lives, Reunited at Last? A Promise Fulfilled!" She smothered herself all over Brendan.

"Uh... yeah. Hey, Lisia," Brendan awkwardly greeted. "You're still wearing your contest costume? Is it something you wear all the time?" He asked as he somewhat forcefully set Lisia down.

"Yep! I want to look my best for the public wherever I go!" Lisia chirped happily. Though, she was a little disappointed when Brendan didn't hug her back.

Brendan opened his backpack. "You must feel uncomfortable with all this rain coming down hard. Here, take my coat." Brendan handed the contest star his navy blue coat. Lisia snatched it immediately and wrapped herself in it. She giggled, taking a whiff of the oversized coat's scent.

"Thanks, Brendan! You're the best!" She hugged the boy's waist happily. Lisia stared up at Brendan sadly. "Why haven't you been in any Contest Spectaculars since your debut? You said you loved them!"

Brendan coughed. "I still do. I've been training my Delcatty for it too. I just haven't found the time to participate in any. With the time it takes to battle gym leaders and deal with Team Magma and Aqua, I haven't got a break," Brendan admitted.

"Ah!" Lisia let go of Brendan and twirled around. "We'll hype up your comeback performance! I can already picture it. This'll be a new chapter in your life! I call it, No More Setbacks! My Contest Spectacular Return!" Lisia grasped both of his hands.

Brendan smiled sweetly at her. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. Mittens will be glad to be back on stage. I really appreciate it, Lisia." Brendan squeezed her hands and the two stared at each other intently. Lisia could hear her chest thumping faster than normal.

"Ahem." Wallace cleared his throat. His overprotective side coming out. "Come Lisia, you need to get out of here. Now," He said sternly. Lisia stuck out her tongue and climbed up Brendan's back. She wrapped her arms around Brendan's neck.

"Make me," Lisia challenged her uncle.

"Ugh," Steven sighed. "We really don't have the time for this. What terrible rain. It feels as though the entire world will be washed away…" He trailed off as he gazed at the sky with dreadful eyes. "You need to hear what my friend has to say, Brendan." Steven stepped aside so Wallace could introduce himself.

"My name is Wallace. I'm this town's gym leader."

"And my uncle!" Lisia added in.

"I've also been entrusted with the protection of the Cave of Origin. This downpour is being caused by a power emanating from the Cave of Origin." He gasped. "That is the red orb. Follow me…" Wallace eyed his niece. "Lisia. Go to the pokemon center. This is too dangerous for you," Wallace advised.

Lisia gripped Brendan tighter. "B-but I want to hang out with Brendan some more," Lisia pleaded.

Brendan decided to step in. "Your uncle has a point, Lisia. You're not a battler. This danger is caused by Kyogre. A legendary pokemon. It's too much of a risk for you. I don't want to see you getting hurt." Brendan relaxed his shoulders when he felt her get off.

"Okay, Brendan! Just for you!" Wallace gaped at the boy. "After this you need to come with me for the next Contest Spectacular. Promise!"

Brendan smiled, filling Lisia's body with warmth. "I promise." Lisia waved and was about to leave until.

"Brendan!" An unfamiliar female voice called. Brendan perked up when he saw who it was.

"May!" Brendan ran over to the brunette girl and the two shared an emotional hug. Lisia was left in the dust.

 _'Wow. She's pretty.'_ Lisia thought, her self consciousness rising.

"How'd you know where to go?" He asked.

"I heard on the news that things were going haywire around Sootopolis. And then I saw you on BuzzNav, Brendan!" May exclaimed.

"I'm famous now?" Brendan laughed when May playfully hit his shoulder.

"I just couldn't sit there and do nothing when I knew you were here in the thick of it, so I came flying!" May patted herself on the back proudly.

Steven groaned. "That makes two of you."

Brendan smirked and wrapped an arm around May. "The Littleroot Town duo never follows the rules!" Brendan declared.

May giggled and pushed Brendan. "You dummy. I thought I said to never refer to us to that name!" Brendan shrugged and the two shared a smile. Too friendly for Lisia's liking.

Speaking of Lisia, Wallace watched sympathetically as Lisia's mood turned glum. She stared at the two with jealousy. Lisia gripped Brendan's coat tighter. The Sootopolis gym leader rubbed his hair. He was really going to have a talk with his niece after all of this is over.

"...I'll explain what's going on on the way to the Cave of Origin. Wallace, can you take us there now?" Brendan requested.

Steven almost yelled. "Finally. Let's go everyone." The Hoenn Champion straightened his tie. "Lead the way, Wallace." The two adults walked alongside each other.

"Let's go everyone," Brendan mimicked Steven's voice and grasped his shirt. May snickered.

"Brendan, you can't do that to Steven. He's the champion!" May defended. Her grin betrayed her.

"Former champion. After I'm done battling him!" Brendan said with confidence. "Come on, May. We better hurry up and solve this crisis." May nodded and the two went off. "I'll see you after this, Lisia!" Brendan yelled so the contest star could hear.

Lisia dug her hands within Brendan's coat pockets and sighed sadly. She walked to the direction of the pokemon center with her head down.

 _'May…'_

 _ **Afterwards...**_

"Hiyah!" Brendan opened the doors wide open. He gazed at the sky that has turned back to normal again. He was greeted by the faces of May and Steven.

"Brendan!" May ran up to the boy and gave him a hug. "I-It's really over, isn't it? What happened to Kyogre?" She asked as she let go of Brendan.

Brendan arrogantly smirked and holded up one of his poké balls. "Kyogre is in good hands," He said, shaking the poké ball.

May and Steven gasped. "Y-you captured Kyogre?!" May screeched, mystified.

"H-how?" Steven sputtered. He bowed his head. "You Brendan Maple, are far more powerful than I imagined," He praised the boy.

"Pft. As if there was any doubt." Brendan stashed his poké ball back. "You'll find out how powerful I've become when we battle...for the title of Hoenn Champion!"

Steven smiled softly at the energetic boy. "I'll be looking forward until then." His eyes twinkled when he looked up at the sky. "Look above you." Steven pointed up. "The sky over Sootopolis has returned to normal." He crossed his arms contentedly.

Brendan felt May rest her head on his shoulder. She shyly grabbed his arm. "It's beautiful, Brendan." May watched the green sparkles fall down from the sky. Her body relaxed when Brendan set his head down on top of hers. The three fell in a comfortable silence, memorizing the sight. Unfortunately, Team Magma and Aqua ruined it for them.

"I'll stay with you! I'll stay with you forever!" Team Aqua Admin Shelly announced proudly.

"Sheesh." Brendan rolled his eyes. "And I thought Steven was overdramatic."

"Hey!"

"Oh hush you," May said. "I think it's sweet. Maybe I want a boy to say that to me someday." May shared her thoughts out loud. Her grip on Brendan's arm intensified.

 _'And he's right beside me.'_

Brendan's cheeks started to burn up. He was about to reply back to May until he saw Maxie approach him.

"We adults have a duty to pass this world along to the next generation," Maxie started. "A world worth passing along. What is it we truly need to do to create such a world?"

"How about not trying to destroy it?" Brendan remarked. Maxie ignored him and continued.

"Take each other's hand in friendship? Or fight for the right of supremacy?"

"The first one sounds more logically from the start," Brendan rudely added.

"Hush, Brendan!" Steven hushed the boy. Thankfully, the Team Magma leader didn't hear it.

"I think it is time we consider this again with our team members and break down the wall between us." Maxie tilted his head down sincerely. Archie made his way over.

"All right, ya little scamp!" He barked.

 _'Some things never change.'_ Brendan thought.

"...you managed to use that red orb, so let's see you try this on for size. If you give it to Kyogre, you should be able to control its Primal Reversion." Archie pulled out a blue orb and handed it to a dumbfounded Brendan.

"Wow…" Brendan marveled the sight of the blue orb. May looked on with equal amazement. Brendan gently tucked it in his backpack with care.

"Farewell."

"See ya." The two team leaders and admin left. Steven Stone stood in front of the Brendan and May.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua are made up of people with completely composing ideals and goals. But perhaps even they can learn to meet halfway, one small concession at a time," Steven explained rather wisely.

Brendan leaned next to May's ear so Steven wouldn't hear. "He's doing that thing again. You know, making pointless speeches to make himself look smarter," Brendan whispered. May smiled.

"...I know it's too much to expect that everything will change at once, but I hope this crisis might at least help them take that first vital step forward. I imagine that many changes are happening now all across Hoenn. I hope you will be able to travel this world and see its richness with your own eyes. Revel in its newness in your own heart."

 _'Geez. How long is he going to ramble on about nothing.'_ Brendan thought.

"But for the present." Steven turned to the two, more specifically Brendan. "You may first wish to challenge this city's pokemon gym. There, you'll find the very same Wallace who helped us so much waiting for you. He's strong. But you should be able to battle him an on equal footing," Steven went on. He didn't notice Brendan yawn.

 _'Equal is a far stretch. More like me being better. No offense to Lisia.'_ Brendan's eyes shot up. _'Lisia! Right, I said that I'd meet up with her after this. Hurry up, Steven!'_

Steven pulled out an instrument. "This flute is one of my favorite items." Steven passed the flute to Brendan. "This Eon Flute is proof of the bond between you and your Latias. No matter the distance, play the flute and Latias will surely fly straight to you. Then it can take to the sky, soaring above the land with you astride its back. And yes, just like when we first encountered Latios and Latias at Southern Island." Steven read Brendan's mind.

Brendan slipped in a small smile. "Wow, Steven. This is actually pretty cool coming from you. Thanks!" Brendan thanked and stored it in his backpack. "Maybe you're not that boring of a champion after all." Brendan regretted his words.

"People, pokemon, nature itself…" Steven began. Brendan jumped back, not wanting to hear another speech. Luckily for him, Steven's back was turned. Brendan grinned mischievously at May.

"Oh boy. Think we should bail on him here?" May didn't get a chance to respond. Brendan gently grabbed her by the hand and led her somewhere far away from the entrance of the Cave of Origin.

"...fills me with an inexplicable excitement. Brendan…" Steven Stone turned his body back around and deadpanned. "And there he goes," Steven sighed. The champion heard giggling from above and saw the two scampering away. "How'd they get up there so fast? Kids." Steven kicked the ground.

May hummed lightly as the two walked side by side. She guessed that Brendan forgot that he was still holding her hand but she wasn't complaining. Along the way, May slyly interlocked their fingers together. The two stopped in front of the pokemon center.

"Phew. And it's finally just the two of us again," May said with a heavy blush on her cheeks. She took his other free hand. "I've got to say, thanks for everything you've done for our region, Brendan. You know, I thought we were supposed to have set out from Littleroot together, but you Brendan. It seems like you just keep getting further and further ahead of me. I even started to feel like you'd gone somewhere I can't even reach." Her voice got quieter. Tears beginning to brim. "It's pretty lonely, you know?" May shook her head and forced out a laugh. "Not! What would you think if I really said something like that?" May tried to pull it off as a joke. Brendan wasn't laughing, he looked upset.

"I'd think that we need to spend more time together, May." Brendan brought her in closer. "I'm sorry if I haven't been checking up on how you were doing lately. Too much stuff has been on my plate. You should've just called me whenever you felt lonely, May! What's the point of exchanging numbers if you don't call?" The tone of his voice made May anxious.

"I-It's fine, B-brendan. I was just j-joking around. Honest," May stuttered. Brendan, not believing her, lifted her chin up with one of his hands. May let out a sob when he saw her teary face.

"Oh, May." Brendan wrapped his fingers around May's bow on her head and started playing with it. "You're such a bad liar." He finally took off her bow and smoothed out her hair. "We've known each other for a while now. Its felt like forever though. I feel like I know you so well. It pains me that you were lonely all this time." May lightly pushed Brendan away.

"I told you I'm fine!" May repeated.

"No you're not!" Brendan shouted at her face. May leaned back fearfully. "Why do you keep denying it!? Why?!" Brendan demanded. May looked just as furious as him. The girl was ready to fire back but instead found herself burying her face on Brendan's chest. "Let it all out." Brendan held May comfortably while she let her tears fall free. He removed his hat and used it to wipe the watery tears from her face. He dusted the dampness of his hat on his shoulder and placed it on May's head. He carefully tucked her pigtails inside and tugged the bottom of the hat down her head.

"Brendan…" May murmured. Her eyes glistening at Brendan's pale blue ones. "Thank you."

Brendan patted down his messy hair. "No problem, May. Actually, I got a proposition for you. We can hang out some more." May's feet jumped slightly. "There's this thing I have to do before challenging Wallace."

"W-what?" May said, still a bit shaky. "Brendan Maple, skipping gym battles? Who are you exactly?" May joked. Her face flushed when she realised that they were still close together. Very close together.

"Yeah well, here's the full story. Back when I was in Slateport City…"

May frowned, already not liking where this was going. "That was when you had the interview..." Her mind flashbacked to one distinct event that occurred. Brendan hugged a girl...that wasn't her.

"Hehe, you remember that." Brendan hated his previous behavior and was embarrassed to be reminded of it. "Anyway, there's this girl, Lisia. The contest star. She's such a great person. It was her that made me a better trainer by making me focus on my pokemons feelings. I don't know where I'd be without that pep talk." May grunted. "Probably being an insensitive jerk to my partners. Lisia scouted me and I won my debut Contest Spectacular. I found a hidden passion for them and I honestly want to experience it again. I met up with Lisia earlier today. She wants me to come with her to the nearest town with a Contest Hall. I'm thinking of it as a break. It'd be awesome if you came with. We can catch up on lost time. What do you say?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

May thought about it. _'If I don't tag along then something might happen between the two. If I do then something might happen between us…'_ Her face beet red. May jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her left foot went up behind her leg.

"I'd love to, Brendan!" May gasped silently when she felt Brendan wrap one arm behind her back and another at the back of her head.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Brendan whispered. His hand brought May closer without him knowing.

"Oh, Brendan…" May placed a hand on his cheek and stood at the top of her toes. The two never broke eye contact and inched closer. May pleasantly closed her eyes and waited for the magic to happen.

"Ali! Altaria!" The humming pokemon squawked loudly. Brendan jerked back in surprise. This was a major case of deja vu for him.

"Hmm?" Brendan eyed the Alitaria curiously. "It's you isn't it, Ali?" Ali gave him a menacing glare. "Nice to see you too!" Brendan petted Ali, not noticing his scowl.

May's heart clenched painfully. She stared at the floor, disappointed. Her attention turned to the Alitaria.

 _'He called him Ali. That must mean he belongs to Li-'_ May's train of thought was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Brendan! You did it!" Lisia ran up to Brendan. "How cool! You saved our entire region. I saw the aftermath on the news. You're a hero!" Lisia entangled herself on Brendan's midsection.

Brendan placed a hand behind his back awkwardly. "Yeah…" He stiffly patted her back.

 _'That day we met. At the end of it, Lisia kissed me on the cheek. I admit there was something I felt there but its been a while since.'_ Brendan thought.

May's smirked couldn't have been more larger when she observed the scene. Brendan's mild discomfort was very visible.

 _'Hehe. I guess they really are just friends. I don't know what I was so worried about.'_

"Hey, Lisia. I want you to meet my friend, May Birch. May, this is Lisia," Brendan introduced the two. Lisia extracted herself from Brendan, gave him back his coat, and walked up to May.

 _'Being impolite is a big no no.'_ Lisia told herself in her mind. Lisia presented her hand.

"Hi! My name is Lisia! How are you?" Lisia greeted with her usual bubbly tone. Although, it might've been forced. Who's to tell.

"Hey," May said lamely. One glare from Brendan caused her to be more descriptive. "It's nice to meet you. I've seen some of your contest spectaculars before. They are very good." May beamed brightly when Brendan gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you!" Lisia twirled around. "So Brendan. Ready to head out. A big hero like you should take it easy for now." She batted her eyelashes, making Brendan flush. "Just say goodbye to your friend and we can get going!" Lisia clasped her hand with Brendan's and indicated him to follow her.

"Uh… you see, Lisia. I hope you don't mind but I sort of invited May with us," Brendan said quickly. Lisia's right eye threatened to twitch. "I hope you don't mind, Lisia. If you do, well…" Brendan didn't know what to say.

Lisia had a war going on inside her mind. If she told him she did mind, there was the possibility that Brendan will go off with May regardless.

' _I should let her come with. Only to keep an eye on them. No other reason.'_ Lisia forced a smile.

"No I don't! The more the merrier! You're welcome to come, May! Will you be participating in a Contest Spectacular?" The question caught May off guard. Brendan and Lisia waited for May's response.

"I haven't really thought about that," May replied. "I guess I'll make up my mind when we get there. I want more time to think about it," May answered truthfully.

Brendan nodded. "That's fine, May. No pressure. You could just watch me if you want." Brendan faced the contest star next. "Where's the closest Contest Hall?"

Lisia quickly answered. "Lilycove City!"

"We should get moving then." Brendan started to walk to the direction of Lilycove City with May in tow. Lisia stayed put.

"Uh, Brendan." Brendan stopped and rose an eyebrow. "Are we walking to Lilycove City? I could get us a ride," Lisia said.

Brendan shook his head. "Nah. I'm in no rush to get there. Besides, I have some catching up to do in the meantime," Brendan said with a smile directed to May. May blushed lightly and the two continued their trail.

"This could be some trouble," Lisia said to herself.

"Ali! Li! Li!" The humming pokemon rubbed his head on Lisia's head, consoling her.

"Thanks, Ali. I suppose I could work with this." Lisia gazed at the sky which still rained with green sparkles. "I call this chapter in my life, The Biggest Part of my Life! Him with Me and Not Her! That's what I'd call it!" Ali and Lisia caught up with the two. Lisia on Brendan's left and May on his right.

Lisia and May stared at each other, a static of electricity flaring from their eyes and fighting each other. They both smiled when Brendan looked at them. When he focused at the path ahead, the two glared at each other, frowning deeply.

 _'No one is going to get in my way.'_

 _ **Author's Note: This story is intended to have two chapters. Next one will focus on Brendan's decision to abondon gym battles and solely focus on contests. Let's just say he won't find the sucess that he first imagined he would. He'll have a fallout with both Lisia and May. The pairing will be decided for whomever reconciles with Brendan better. Or maybe there won't be one. Find out in the final chapter!**_


End file.
